


Oh, How the Heart Doth Grow Fonder (Fuck This I Miss You)

by MrsSonBreigh



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, Infrequent Updates, M/M, Multi, Pining, Reverse Harem, Separation Anxiety, gender neutral reader, im not exactly sure where this is going so, mostly just a lot of soft shit, no pronouns, no y/n, so many uwus in this bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: It's only been five days since you've returned from the exchange program, but you're already missing your boys, and from the looks of it, they're missing you quite terribly as well.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 363





	1. Comfort Bread for the Aching Heart (Sourdough, Motherfucker)

There was an overwhelming sadness. When you first arrived in Devildom, you for sure thought that you’d spend the year absolutely miserable. After all, you were dragged there against your will, forced to attend formal schooling  _ once again _ , even though not several years before had you reveled in the feeling of never  _ ever _ having to write another essay ever again.

But here you stood. Not a week had gone by since you returned home. Somehow, no time in the human realm had passed. You fell asleep, spent a year with some of the nicest, most genuine people you’ve ever met, and woke up in your bed the next day, as if it was all some elaborate dream. 

The only reason you knew it wasn't a dream, was the small addition of your DDD, and the soft purple hickies you vaguely remember Lucifer giving you on the final night. 

Your cat was still asleep, in the same position she was when you were stolen away, even little bits of kibble were left in her bowl.

You stood, groggily making your way to the bathroom for your wakeup routine for the fifth day since being returned home. 

No one had texted you like they said they would. You avoided starting any conversation, only because you didn’t trust yourself to not fall into a crying mess. 

So you went about your business, brushing your teeth, taking a nice morning shower, and heading out for a walk in the crisp spring air. You do have to admit that it was one of the things you missed the most. In Devildom, it was never sunny, and despite the lack of sunshine, it was always just a  _ little  _ too warm. 

Your breath steamed in front of you as you turned the last corner back home. You’d really taken to morning walks, having to trek to class nearly every day, most of the time with Mammon on your heels, complaining about  _ slow poke humans _ in that silly tone you came to love.

Unlocking the door and stepping in, you rubbed the goosebumps from your arms with a satisfied smile. You brought your human world phone with you, just in case of emergencies, but the weight in your pocket didn’t line up with the consistent buzzing noise you heard after kicking your shoes off. You patted your pocket. No, not vibrating.

A chill ran down your spine and you had goosebumps for very different reasons when you realized that it’s your DDD vibrating. You rushed into your bedroom, your cat squinting her eyes open and staring at you displeased as you gawked at the caller ID.

**Asmodeus**

You fumbled, trying to answer the call through your gloves before frustratingly biting the tip of a finger and pulling it off. You dropped the glove on your bed and pressed the answer button, putting it to your face, breathing hard. 

“Asmo.”

He was quiet for a moment before giggling.

“You’re quite out of breath, dear. Did I catch you at a bad time?”

You laughed and shook your head. Classic Asmodeus.

“No, actually, I just got back from a walk,” you clear your throat, “Do you need something?”

Asmodeus sighed and you heard him moving some things around, probably on his vanity.

“No, no. Nothing like that… We all miss you, as I’m sure you know.”

He trailed off, leaving an opening for you to say something. When you didn't take it, he sighed again, fondly.

“You should really come back.”

“I wish I could.”

He laughed with a touch of mirth, “Thank you. For the gift you’ve left me.”

You sighed, sitting on your bed with a small smile.

“Took you a few days to find it, no?”

He hesitated, still moving things around.

“You okay, Asmo?”

He cleared his throat, voice a little strained.

“How unlike me,” He forced a chuckle, “I’ve had trouble sleeping since you left… You know that’s bad for my skin.”

You sighed, heart tugging.

“I left you that perfume for a reason, love.”

He picked something up off the vanity, the hard glass of it dragging against wood before being lifted and inspected.

“Can you promise to keep a secret for me?”

“Of course.”

You waited as he takes a few deep breaths, still choking on some words when he finally speaks up.

“I cried when I found it. Absolutely destroyed my mascara, and it's your fault.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Asmos voice was incredibly dejected as he rambled on.

“I’m afraid to use it too much… No one knows when you might be able to come back, if you ever get to. I don’t know how I’d live with myself if I got greedy and used it all up.”

You smiled all bittersweet, “I promised I’d come back as soon as I could, didn’t I? I’ll bring you another bottle or two if you’re that worried about it.”

Asmo cleared his throat, “Would you? I never made it a secret… How beautiful I thought your scent was. I’m truly touched by your gift… Thank you, again.”

You couldn’t help a genuine smile and a small laugh, “Who would I be to deny you the smallest of pleasures, darling?” you paused, “When you get the chance, could you tell the others that I miss them, too? You’re the first one to reach out, I’ve been afraid that they’re upset with me.”

Asmo let out a tiny laugh and set the perfume bottle back on his vanity, “Oh, honey. Things haven't been the same since you left…” he hummed, “I don't think I’ve seen everyone this sad since our Lilith was taken from us. You really changed us all.”

You held a silence, a small frown taking over your face, “Is everyone okay?”

He hummed again in confirmation, “More or less. Though I don't think I’ve ever seen us all in the same room as much as we are now…” he laughed all lighthearted, “The twins pushed their beds together, and now we all sleep in their room. Or, rather, try to sleep. No one has admitted it, but everything feels so much colder without you.”

You felt tears pricking at your eyes, “You guys are ridiculous, actin’ like I up and died or something.”

Asmo made a choked noise, “Don’t you say that. Are we not allowed to miss our favorite human?”

You laughed, “I miss you, too. It’s really not the same... I promise that I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

Asmo chuckled lightly, “You better. Poor Beel has been stress eating like nothing else, I’m worried he might pop.”

Your eyebrows knitted together, “Do you think he  _ can _ eat too much? Do you know who you’re talking about?”

Asmo sighed, and you can't see it, but he was twirling a lock of his fringe around a thin finger, “Better than almost anyone. Dare I say he misses you the most, maybe even more than me.”

You took a moment, remembering all the trouble the two of you got into with Lucifer. You never did understand why he entrusted you to make sure that Beel didn’t eat everything. All you ever did was help him.

You chuckled quietly, “I miss him too, I’ve been really craving one of those hugs he always gives…” you played with a loose thread in your shirt, “Feel like that’s what I need to make all my broken pieces stick back together.”

Asmodeus cooed, shushing you, “Don’t say that, you’ll make me cry again. I’ll let them know as soon as we sit for breakfast, okay? And I promise to text you more.”

You peered out the window, “What time is it there?”

Asmo laughed dejectedly, “Middle of the night, probably three or four something… I told you I haven’t been able to sleep.”

You sighed, ripping the thread out, “I promise I’ll come back soon. Use the perfume, Asmo. It’s what I left it for.” you chuckle, “Don’t you dare let that beautiful skin of yours get dry… You never know when I might drop in for a visit.”

Asmo let out a tired sigh, “As usual, darling. You know best.” you can hear him lift the bottle again, “I love you.”

You couldn't help a smile. It was always nice to hear him say those words so softly, “I love you too, Asmo. Sweet dreams.”

“Only if they’re of you.”

He made a kiss noise and hung up, hopefully to get some well deserved shut-eye. 

You sighed, watching as the call duration and Asmos profile picture fade from view. You set your DDD down on your night stand, going over to wake up your cat. You were really feeling in need of a hug. 

“Mochi… Mochi, c’mon. Ups time.”

Mochi only flipped over to expose her fluffy belly. You sighed, reaching down to give her a pet. 

“Are you hungry?”

In less than a second Mochi's eyes opened and she stood, doing a big morning stretch. You laughed quietly to yourself as she trotted off, the little bell on her collar ringing out with every step. 

You followed, and of course, she was waiting at her bowl, staring up at you with vacant, no-thoughts-behind-them eyes.

Scooping food into her bowl, you gave her a nice little pat on the head, deciding it was just about time to get yourself something to eat. 

Working from home had given you the luxury of being able to actually cook and eat a full breakfast for yourself. Making one portion and not eight (plus fifty) was definitely something that you were struggling to get used to. And it was sad, really, knowing that you couldn’t sit down with your boys and have breakfast again. That you were sat alone at the kitchen island, with human realm food, and not the strange, but admittedly tasty fodder the Devildom always had waiting. 

Asmos words about Beelzebub really hit you in a way you weren’t expecting. Poor guy always felt bad for eating too much  _ anyway,  _ you couldn’t imagine how he feels now. You push your eggs around your plate and hope that Asmo remembers to tell them about your conversation. 

You sighed, shoving a piece of unbuttered toast into your mouth.

The DDD went both ways, didn’t it?

You didn’t have to work for another few hours...

You shook your head and stood, making your way back to your bedroom for your DDD, opening up the private chat with Beelzebub and typing out a quick message.

_ You: Hi, Bub, baby. I know it’s the middle of the night but I just got off the phone with ‘mo… He says you’re not feeling good… :( is there anything I can do to help from here? _

You typed as you walked back to the island, shoving more bland food into your face one you settled back in. You checked your watch. Too much time to burn before work starts.

You shook your head and washed the dishes, deciding to instead of sulking, make some bread. 

It didn’t take long to get the bread ready to rise, but at least you burned some time away.

Just as you set a damp towel over the bowl of dough and set it aside, your DDD buzzed a text tone. 

You washed and dried your hands in record time, opening up the message

_ Beelzebub: ive been eating too much. _

You laugh and shake your head.

_ You: You eat as much as you need to.  _

Another response came back almost instantly. Looked like he was awake. 

_ Beelzebub: i miss you. _

_ You: I know, pumpkin. I’ll try to come back as soon as I can. _

_ Beelzebub: thank you for the recipes you left me. _

_ You: I thought it’d be nice to leave something to remember me by. _

_ Beelzebub: dont talk like youre not coming back. besides, i dont need anything to remember you. ill always remember you _

_ You: You’re gonna make me cry, pumpkin :( _

_ Beelzebub: funny, im crying too. _

_ You: :’( _

_ Beelzebub: i think belphies the only one of us that’s been sleeping. he hasnt woken up since the evening after you left.  _

You sighed, wiping tears off on your sleeve. This is what you were afraid of. 

_ You: Is it ridiculous of me to want to come back so soon?  _

You couldn’t see Beel texting with one hand, his other arm taken by Belphie to use as a pillow. Small tears escaped his eyes that he craned his head to wipe away on the shoulders of his nightshirt.

Once his tears were dry he held his DDD far above his head, snapping a green-tinted night mode photo of Belphie cuddled up against his side, only a bit of his own face and a tuft of hair showing from the corner.

Without looking at it a second time he sends it to you with the caption:  _ feel like taking my place? my arm is numb. _

You laughed, shaking your head.

_ You: I wish I could, you little snuggle bugs always look so warm <3 _

_ You: Get some rest, pumpkin.  _

_ Beelzebub: ill try my best, but its not the same without you. _

_ You: Love you, bub _

_ Beelzebub: I love you too _

_ You: :* _

You sighed and put your DDD on the counter, buttoned up a few more chores, and put the bread in the oven. 

And for the first time in five days, there was a weight off your shoulders. Your limbs felt a little lighter, and your movements a touch smoother. 

It was worth a few tears.


	2. Tease the Virgin with Your Inherent Charm (Flustered as Fuck Tsunderes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon hears about Asmo's conversation with you and flies into a jealous rage, and Levi catches it on camera.

It only took a few hours for your DDD to chime again. You  _ were _ supposed to be working, but the spreadsheet on your laptop screen was moving along quite nicely. You could afford to take a break for a few minutes.

You pick up your DDD and open the notification, smiling when you see the silly photo of Mammon you set as his contact image.

_ Mammon: What’re ya doin havin’ late night calls with asmo n stuff, huh? _

You roll your eyes fondly. Of course that would be the first thing Mammon sends after being absent for so long. You type out a response.

_ You: Hello to you too  _

A reply comes through almost immediately

_ Mammon: When are ya gonna call me in the middle of the night? _

_ You: Asmo called me, actually. And it’s the early afternoon here. _

_ Mammon: I don’t care! Am I not special enough to call? _

You rolled your eyes and backed out of the conversation, opening the phone app and dialing Mammon. You held the DDD to your ear as it rang, far too many times, knowing damn well that Mammon hadn’t put his phone down. You laughed, imagining how red his face must be, not expecting you to actually call.

He picked up after the fourth ring.

“...Hey.”

You giggled, “What was that about you not being special enough to call?”

He floundered for a moment, and you thought you could almost hear him stumble over that same oak root he  _ always _ tripped over on the walks to the academy, “Of course you’d call. I’m the most important. The reason you didn’t call me last night…” He struggled for an explanation.

You rolled your eyes, “I was hoping you’d be asleep, silly. Asmo said that none of you had been sleeping well, why would I go out of my way to make it worse?”

Mammons voice perked back up, “Yeah! O’course! And… I  _ was  _ fast asleep, I’ll have you know. No sleep problems here, not a one.”

You nodded and sucked your teeth with a funny smile. You wanted to laugh, but knowing that they really were all having sleep trouble made you sad. You sighed, adjusting your DDD to rest between your ear and your shoulder as you typed away more data on your spreadsheet, “Did you at least dream of me?”

Mammon made a funny noise and stayed quiet for a moment. You can’t see it, but he looked around and behind himself to make sure that no one was listening in on your conversation before hunching over and mumbling into the microphone.

“To tell ya the truth, I’ve always been dreamin’ about ya. Even before ya left.”

You sighed and held your DDD rightly again, “Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?”

You gesticulated, knowing he can’t see it, “Pretend to be someone your not, just to seem cool. Or manly, or whatever you think it does.”

Mammon took a little breath and paused again, “You know why.”

You closed your eyes and relaxed back into your sofa. Mochi took the opportunity to make a comfy napping spot on your thighs. You gently stroked her head and frowned, “I know… I know, I’m sorry. It’s just… You know you don’t have to do that. Not with me.”

“I know. It’s hard sometimes, to turn it off, I mean.”

You sat back up and scratched under Mochi’s chin, “What are you afraid of?”

He made a choked noise, “Hey, that’s not fair.”

You shook your head, sighing a tiny bit, “Mammon, listen.”

He was silent on the other end.

“You. Are  _ not.  _ Inferior. In any way,” his continued silence urged you further, “You’re incredibly special to me, and just because you’re all special to me doesn’t mean that I love you any less.”

You heard a faint swallow, “That’s…” he thought about protesting but decided against it, “Thank you. I really, actually super needed to hear that today. From you.”

You hummed in agreement, leaving him room to speak more.

He took a moment to register it, but when he did he whispered, “Thank you for that gift, by the way.”

You smiled. You hoped he would bring it up on his own. It was a good sign that he was acknowledging it. It means he didn’t sell it.

You nodded to yourself with a satisfied grin, “You liked it?”

He looked down at his wrist and softened, “I’m wearin’ it right now. And I’m never takin’ it off, so don’t ask.”

“I’d never dream of it.” 

He shoved his hand back in his pocket, “Where’d ya get it, anyway? It’s nothin’ like what I’ve seen in the pawn shops ‘round here.”

You resisted the urge to laugh. Of course he would assume that you bought it, “No, it’s, uh,” you rubbed the back of your head, “It was my dads watch, actually. I never wear the damn thing, so I figured you’d like to have it. I had to pull some strings to get it down there, so don’t think I didn’t put thought into it.”

Mammon tried hard to hold back a smile, “I love it.”

You scoffed, “I love  _ you. _ ”

He went quiet for a long moment, “M’love you too. I gotta go. I’ll text ya.”

You smiled and hummed, “Sure thing, darling. Caio.”

He didn’t say anything before ending the call. You laughed to yourself and tossed your DDD to the other end of the couch, giving Mochi a few encouraging pets to get off your lap so you could continue with your work.

She did move after a while, and you sat and worked for another few hours, taking a break somewhere in between to have some lunch. 

  
  


Another successful day of work completed, you closed your laptop and decided to check your DDD once again. While you were busy, you received a video message from Levi, along with a few texts that were sent after. 

You laughed at the thumbnail of the video, which showed a blurry figure that undoubtedly was Mammon, and the equally blurry orange sleeve of Beel’s favorite hoodie.

You pressed play and turned the volume up, immediately laughing. The shaky camerawork only added to the humor.

_ “-LL ME YOU KNOW I MI-- AAAGH YOU’RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE! COME HERE YOU LITTLE CRETIN!” _

Mammon buried his hands in his hair and fully faulted the dining table toward Asmo, who screeched and ran off behind the camera, probably to hide behind Levi, based on the sudden jolt of the camera.

“ _ Mammon you wouldn’t hurt your favorite younger brother, would you? You wouldn’t be so horrible to me over such a small thing?” _

Asmo’s voice was soft and shaky, but you could tell that the scared inflection wasn’t genuine. Mammon wouldn’t hurt any of them and you knew that, but the show Asmo put on was funny nonetheless.

_ “No. Beel is my favorite little brother. You’re a lying little shit!” _

From out of frame Beel cleared his throat, and Mammon’s head whipped toward him, followed by the camera a moment later. Beel squeezed at his wrist with a guilty look in his eyes.

_ “Actually, Mammon, I… Also may have talked t-” _

Mammon put his hand up, about to say something mean but clearly decided against it.

_ “I… Whatever, I’m leaving,”  _ he shot a glare at Asmo and made his way toward the end of the table, grumbling quietly,  _ “Unloyal… all of you, no respect for your BEST older brother…” _

He left the frame and the video ended, cutting off the sound of Mammon slamming the door shut. 

You chuckled into your hand, imagining Mammon immediately texting you after that video. You opened the texts from Levi, still with an amused smile.

_ Leviathan: LOL you should’ve seen his face! I hit record as soon as I could! _

_ Leviathan: Mammon is SO pissed right now. He won’t even talk to me and I didn’t do anything xD _

_ Leviathan: ...I’m totally not hurt that you didn’t text me, tho. I didn’t even notice. _

You shook your head and hummed, thinking up a nice response. You type one out and wait for a reply.

_ You: Always save the best for last, right, L-Chan? I miss you a lot… Wish I could’ve seen you in the video too. >.< _

Levi’s reply came through almost instantly. A string of unintelligible gibberish followed by far too many exclamation marks. It took a few extra seconds for something readable to come through.

_ Leviathan: OSEIBFUSIUGHSKHGBD _

_ Leviathan: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ Leviathan: YOu CaNT JUST SAY STUFF LIKE THAT _

You laughed into your hand with a big smile. It felt good to know that Levi hadn’t changed in the few days you’d been gone. You typed out another cute text, subconsciously deciding to see how flustered you can get him.

_ You: Oh, c’mon, L-Chan. I know you miss me the mostest, right? _

You sent a cute sticker and waited for a response. 

After a few minutes of static you tossed your phone to the side to get yourself a glass of water. When you came back, the screen of your DDD was alight with a few notifications, two texts from Levi.

You opened them and scrolled up to look at the photo he sent, and a smile broke across your face.

Levi sent a selfie, clearly trying to look uninterested, but over the hand covering his mouth you could see the pink of his cheeks poking out. There was a little sparkle in his eyes, and you could tell that he used a filter to hide his blush a bit. You decided to play a little game with him and call him out. 

Under the photo he sent a text.

_ Leviathan: Only because you sounded like you want to see me.. _

You giggled and hovered your thumbs over the small keyboard, debating the phrasing of your next text. Yout typed it out and reworded it a few times before settling and hitting send.

_ You: I see you blushing there, handsome. If you want my honesty I think the filter takes away from how cute you are uwu <3 _

Another instant reply, again, unreadable. Followed by another, then your DDD buzzing in your hand.

_ Leviathan: DFGJDFHLFGDLFJH _

_ Leviathan: NO I  _

_ Incoming Call: Leviathan _

You chuckled and picked it up, holding the DDD out so your whole face was in frame. The picture went to the top corner of the screen as Levi’s face also faded into view. You simply stared fondly, a small smile pulling at the corner of your lips at Levi’s flushed, embarrassed face.

“I… Didn’t mean to call you.”

You fought back a smug smile, “I can hang up?”

The image shook as Levi jolted in his chair, “No! No, don’t go,” He caught himself and looked away from the camera, “I mean… You can if you want to. You probably want to.”

You smiled and shook your head, “No, no, not at all. I missed your voice.”

Levi fell silent for a moment, bringing his hand up to hide his blush.

You finally let out that laugh, “And that cute little face.”

Levi made a choked noise and covered more of his face, peeking through his fingers at you, “That’s not fair! Don’t say that kind of stuff just to make me blush!”

You smiled and tilted your head, huffing out another little laugh, “Who says I say it to make you blush? I mean it. I really miss you.”

Your soft eyes made him peek out from behind his hand a little, blush deepening still, “You mean it?”

“I mean it.”

You shared a moment of quiet, Levi searching your face for any sign of malice, and not finding any. He sighed and took his hand, exposing all the red in his cheeks.

“I miss you too. Don’t tell anyone I said that, though.”

You held your pinky in frame, “I promise.”

Levi let a small smile slip as he held his pinky up too, “Alright.”   
  


After another little pause, Levi cleared his throat and went to hide his face again.

“You… Look really nice right now. Are you going somewhere?”

You laughed and shook your head, “No, Levi, I’m not going anywhere. I just finished working.”

“Oh…” He glanced away, trying to not stare at you, “Either way you look nice. If Asmo could see you he’d be all over you.”

You quirked an eyebrow with a sly smirk, “Is that your way of saying that you think I look sexy?”

Levi froze, eyes wide and face beet red. Your smile widened as he fumbled and hung up the call and immediately texted you.

_ Leviathan: I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make it seem like that.. _

_ You: Are you saying you don’t think I look sexy? _

_ Leviathan: DSLGHLJDFHLGH WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT STUFF _

_ Leviathan: That’s not what I said. You do. _

_ Leviathan: SDKJGLJH OKAY IM GOING TO GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF B Y E _

You laughed harder every time your DDD dinged, barely being able to compose yourself to send a reply.

_ You: Please don’t! I’d miss you so much. _

_ Leviathan: ////////////.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ _

_ You: It’s alright, L-Chan. I’ll make sure you know just how much I miss you as soon as I come back to visit. _

_ Leviathan: Don’t make those implications!!!!!!  _

_ You: Love you, Levi. _

_ Leviathan: SFDGJSLDKSDLJ _

_ Leviathan: …Love you too. _


End file.
